Forever Alone
by Chickahominy
Summary: What happens when Arizona, a Junior in high school moves towns again. But this time meets a beautiful Latina. I know horrible summary, but it's a high school fic. And Calzona shipping so give it a try. May go to M.


Chapter 1:

Arizona's POV:

I walked out of my old bathroom, tearing up a bit, knowing that the place I lived for more than a few months was being left behind. But the good side is that where we are moving, Seattle is the resting place for my family.

I walk up the stairs, I lived in the basement (because I'm badass), and saw my nearly bald father carrying a box down the stairs with Tim, my brother, following close behind.

"Dad! I'm done can I go say goodbye to Joanne, now!" I holler up at him. See Joanne is my ex-girlfriend; we were best friend, for like ever when we gave it a shot. To put this the short way it failed, so I'm forever alone!

He nods his head, and I dart out the door! I see Joanne across the street. I've known her like legit forever, my dad is in the military, and so is Joanne's dad. We are best friends forever, well until my family is moving away from them for the first time.

We had a very emotional goodbye; tears, hugs, and maybe possible a few kisses. Soon enough it was time to get in my black Jeep Wrangler and follow the moving van. I decided to tell life to suck it and jumped in my jeep and took after the van, not looking back at Joanne once.

After a painfully boring road trip to Seattle, I arrive at my hou... Sorry mansion. My freaking house is huge.

I jump out of the jeep, look at my dad, and first say" Excuse my language," then fully blow up," Holy Shit, Dad! What...How?" I go to say more but I see a beautiful Latina walk out the house that I parked in front of, and currently standing on the front yard of.

Callie's POV:

"Holy shit, Dad" I hear a freaking gorgeous voice sound from out in the front yard. Ah the new neighbors are moving in. I walk to the front door slip on my flip-flops and walk outside to be momentarily stunned by a sexily beautiful blond haired and blued eyed girl standing on my front yard. Her hair if up in a sloppy ponytail and some cutoff jeans, that should be illegal, because she looks to dam sexy.

As I get closer to this gorgeous creature, the closer my heart gets to stopping completely. I walk within a foot of her, hold out my hand and open my mouth to talk, "Hey my name is Arizona, and by wild guess, this is your house?" She cuts me off with her sexy voice.

"Yes, I think your house is right there." I say as politely as I can. She gives me a super magic smile, wait when did I start to use super.

She starts to walk away with a light blush considering she thought her house was my house when I decide to yell," Hey, you want some help?"

Arizona turns and looks at me, smiles and says flirty," I don't accept help from people I don't know the name of. But for you I will."

So I take my chance and run over to the beautiful blond and tell her my name is Callie. I learn that her dad is in the military, her mom is a stay at home mom, and her brother time is a year older than us, a senior; making us juniors in high school. By the time I'm done telling her my life story, her whole room is unpacked and we are both sweaty and tired.

**Arizona's POV:**

I have to say my room looks amazing. My mom walks in saying," Wow. Amazing Job on the room AZ. What would you," she stops when she catches sight of Callie on the other side of me.

I jump in before things get to awkward and grab Callie's hand, while dragging both of us to my mom." Mom this is Callie, Callie this is my mom Barbara,"

"It is really nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins."

"No, please call me Barbara."

Oh my goodness gracious I can already tell my mom loves Callie considering she didn't let any of my other friends I made call her Barbara for at least a month. As I go to ask my mom if Callie could stay for dinner, considering she help with my room, my cell phone rings. I leave the two of them chatting and run over to my bed to see two identical phones.

I suddenly can't remember whether I have my dad in my cell phone as Dad or Daddy. I decided to answer , but when I do I hear a deep Latin voice on the other end," Hello Calliope, where are you at? You have your mother worried! And quite frankly its annoying," I cant believe I answered her phone.

"Hi sir, this is Arizona Robbins, the daughter of your new neighbors, and Callie's at my house, helping me un-pack. I'm sorry for answering her phone, but we have the same phone, and it was an accident."

He laughs and say," It is no big deal, Miss Robbins, can I call you Arizona. Thanks. There is no need to call me Sir, you can call me Mr. Torres, or as I prefer Carlos.

"Thanks Sir, I mean Carlos. I will just go give Callie the phone," I run over to Callie and give her an apologetic look, I get a shrug and smile back.

I turn to my mom, while Callie is talking on the phone, and ask her if Callie can stay for dinner. Apparently we are going to get dinner, and she insists on making Callie coming.

By the time Callie is off the phone, my mom is gone. Callie throws her phone on the bed, and gives me a super sexy smile.

I give her a look, and say, "Calliope?" She groans and puts her head in her hands. I walk over to her and smile.

"I absolutely forbid you to call me that"

"No Calliope"

"Yes Arizona"

"Calliope, I'm calling you Calliope, and that's final"

"But Arizona"

"No buts, Calliope. I'm calling you that, but I will introduce you as Callie tonight" I say with a smirk.

"Fine. But I heard the conversation with your mom, and I'm so not going to dinner with you, looking like this, you should know I know people in this town."

I step closer, within a couple of inches, rest my hands on her shoulders, and whisper out," You look absolutely beautiful and sexy, Calliope, and you are going to dinner with us tonight," I finish feeling her breath on my face.

Callie brings her face closer to mine, just enough so our lips and barely touching...

"Arizona. ARIZONA" Callie yells in my face, just loud enough to wake me out of my day dream.

" Callie you look fine, and you are going to dinner with us, as soon as they house is done". I say disappointedly that the dream wasn't real.

_**This is my second story and I want to know if it is worth continuing so if you want me to continue, give me some constructive review about things I need to change. Thanks. I'm only a freshman in high school so go easy.**_


End file.
